


13 Years

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Lesbian Soulmates, Multi, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, first original work on Ao3, gay soulmates, idk how to tag this, trans soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When a child is born, along with their birth certificate, they are given a soul marker. This marker can be used at any point, but it will only work once the user is 13 years old. When the child turns 13, they can message their soulmate via their skin with their separate markers.Thea Anderson is completely ready for her soulmate. As is Damien Welsh.However, there are people, like Daphne Thomas and Kyle Masterson, who don't want a soulmate.And finally, there are the people who honestly don't care. Until they accidentally message each other.





	1. Thea/Daphne Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello hello! This is my first original work on Ao3 and my first soulmate work! Please enjoy and leave kudos!
> 
> Rated T for slight language.

"Yes!" Thea exclaimed. She sat up, her scarlet hair falling into her eyes. It was finally her thirteenth birthday.

Thea opened her nightstand drawer and grabbed her turquoise soul marker. She took a deep breath and wrote, "Hi! I'm Thea, what's your name?"

The words vanished into her skin. Her soulmate might be writing back, or they might not even be thirteen yet. Thea had no way of knowing.

•••

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Daphne freaked out when she saw the turquoise writing appear on her left arm. She thought she wouldn't have a soulmate.

Daphne was already fifteen, with no thought of soulmates or messages. To be honest, she didn't want one; she wanted to live her whole life as an independent woman.

With a sigh, she read the words tattooed on her forearm. _Hi! I'm Thea, what's your name?_

Her soulmate was female? Daphne smiled. This was something she could get behind. She always felt like boys just weren't her cup of tea. And here was the message to prove it.

Daphne rifled through her drawers and withdrew the plum colored marker that she hadn't touched since she was five years old.

The teen popped the cap and wrote, "Daphne. So, we're lesbians. That's pretty cool."

•••

"Mom! Dad! My soulmate wrote back!" Thea exclaimed to her parents and showed them the dark purple words.

"Oh honey, that's great!" Mrs. Anderson attempted to hide her surprise that her daughter was part of the gay community.

"I think it's really cool that she's a girl though. I mean, I always imagined my soulmate being a guy but this is even better!" Thea smiled widely.

Mr. Anderson nodded. "Are you going to answer?"

"Absolutely!" Thea replied enthusiastically.

•••

_Wanna get ice cream some time?_

Daphne laughed. She's an optimist. Must've just turned thirteen.

"Hey bro! I got my soulmate message today." Daphne called to her brother George.

"Great..." George didn't even look up from his phone.

Daphne rolled her eyes. "'Course you don't care. You don't care about anything."

George shrugged. "I'm not a caring kind of guy."

"Dude, I just found out I'm lesbian!" Daphne grabbed the iPhone and glared at him.

"What?!" George looked at her in surprise. "What the actual hell, Daphne?!"

"My soulmate's name is Thea." Daphne frowned.

"Seriously, Daph? I can't deal with this right now." George snatched his phone back.

"Wait, you're mad at me for liking girls?" Daphne cried.

"Well, yeah." George shrugged.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Daphne shouted. "You know what? I'm moving back in with Mom and Dad."

"What?" George glared at her.

"You heard right! I thought moving in with you was a good idea! But here you are, judging me for my sexuality. I'm sick of you constantly ignoring me." Daphne growled, as she proceeded to pack up her belongings.


	2. Angelica Clougherty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelica just turned thirteen, and her pen doesn't work.
> 
> Also this is a exclusive chapter to Ao3! This story is double posted on Wattpad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to I_will_never_be_Satisfied! Happy birthday!!!!!!

_Beep beep beep be-_

Angelica clicked off her alarm clock as she heard a knock on her door.

Her mom peeked her head in. "Happy birthday!" She held out a small silver marker. "Ready?"

Angelica got out of bed. "Ready as I'll ever be." She took the marker and scrawled out, "Happy birthday to me".

The shimmering ink was absorbed by her skin. 

"Now all we do is wait." Angelica's mom sighed. "Go ahead and get dressed."

"Mom, wait." Angelica looked down at her arm. Silver ink came back up. It read, _soulmate undefined_.

"What does that mean, Mom?" Angelica asked.

"Honey..." Angelica felt her mother's hand on her shoulder. "That means you don't have a soulmate."

"Oh." The newly teen frowned, holding back tears. She collapsed into her mother's waiting arms.

"Oh Angelica it's okay." Ms. Clougherty smiled. "I didn't have a soulmate either. That's why it's just me and you." She held her daughter out, pushing a strand of light brown hair behind her ear. "You don't need a soulmate to be happy."

"T-thanks Mom." Angelica wiped the few stray tears from her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, short chapter. But important to the story none the less! Not everyone gets a soulmate. And that's okay. 
> 
> Kk we have two more couples and a second part of Thea/Daphne coming your way within the next few weeks!
> 
> Also BTW I'm in school and I'm busy so that's why I don't update often. Please don't hurt me. I also have a weird thing with writers block where I can generate story ideas really easily but I don't develop them. But I can do this.

**Author's Note:**

> I will update ASAP!


End file.
